Una dificil decision
by the britanic girl
Summary: Elsa y Anna van a una universidad donde elsa se enamora de jack frost y de hans ,ana descubre que kritoff solo la engañaba ,y elsa se tiene que decidir entre sus dos amores ¿por quien se dicidira? . elsa no a dicho nada de sus poderes y tiene miedo que se acerca su coronacion ,elsa invita alos chicos y a sus amigos pero ocurren mas problemas de lo que ella esperaba ¿que mas pasara?
1. la universidad

Capítulo 1

Universidad

¡Elsa¡-grito Ana

Mande Ana –respondió Elsa

Todo listo?-le pregunto Ana a Elsa

Si –respondió Elsa

Elsa-dijo Ana

Si Ana –respondió Elsa

Emocionada o nerviosa –le pregunto Ana

En parte las dos –respondió Elsa

Yo igual, no es igual que estar encerrada toda mi vida- dijo Ana

Elsa se quedó callada sin nada que poder decir.

Mejor vámonos –dijo Elsa

Claro respondió – Ana

Elsa tenía miedo, de que su hermana la odiara ya varias veces le ha preguntado porque llevan tanto tiempo encerradas y por qué la ignora tanto, aparte faltaba un año para su coronación.

Como le diré a Ana que tengo poderes- se dijo Elsa así misma muy preocupada

Ana te tengo que decir algo muy importante- dijo Elsa

Qué? –dijo Ana

Lo siento estaba distraída pensando en los chicos, amigas más chicos y chicos –dijo Ana sonrojada

No, no, nada –dijo Elsa

Abajo- dijo Elsa

Elsa y Ana se fueron directamente para la universidad de arrendelle donde van a pasar este año estudiando.

Elsa, Elsa, Elsa, ELSA DESPIERTA! –grito Ana

Que, que, Ana 5 minutos más –dijo Elsa

No ya llegamos –dijo Ana

Ya llegamos, ya llegamos a dónde?-dijo Elsa

Solo despierta –dijo Ana

¡ A la universidad¡ -dijo Elsa emocionada

Elsa y Ana bajaron sus maletas y vieron la escuela y dijieron:

Woooooooowwwwww

Ana –dijo Elsa

Si –dijo Ana

Lista –dijo Elsa

Yo igual-dijo Ana

Segura que no tienes miedo –dijo Elsa a Ana

No –respondió Ana muy segura y confiada

Cuidado¡-grito un chico

El chico empujo a Elsa ya que otro chico la estaba a punto de atropellar con su bicicleta.

Aaaa¡-grito Elsa

Wow estas bien?- dijo el chico que la empujo

Estas bien? –dijo el chico de la bicicleta

Si a los dos –dijo Elsa

Gracias a los dos-dijo Elsa

Ne no es nada –dijo un chico

Disculpa pero cómo te llamas? –dijo Elsa refiriendo se al chico que la salvo

Mi nombre es Jack… Jack frost –dijo Jack

A bueno yo me llamo Elsa- dijo Elsa

Y también quiero saber el nombre de mi asesino –dijo Elsa

Jajaja yo me llamo Hans –dijo Hans

Claro y olvidan a la hermana de la salvada y de la asesinada –dijo Ana

Jajajajaja –dijo Jack

Cómo te llamas pues-dijo Jack

Me llamo Ana hermana de Elsa por si no lo notaron-dijo ana

No, no, lo había notado cuando dijiste "olvidan a la hermana" -dijo Jack riéndose

Si eso fue una imitación mía fue la pésima imitación posible –dijo ana a Jack

Jijijjiji - elsa se rio

Bueno a los cuartos –dijo Hans

Yyyyyy se acabó por hoy espero que les haya gustado ,emocionado o saboreado ….ok mi primer fanfic sola y apenas lo estoy manejando así no molesten¡

Muchos errores , yo subo los viernes o entre semana por la escuela

Adiós¡ probablemente suba el siguiente el martes


	2. jessica le ex de jack?

Capitulo 2

_Jessica la ex de Jack?_

En el capítulo anterior Jack, Hans, Elsa y Anna se conocieron y hoy veremos que tal les va. Oh, oh

Bueno a los dormitorios –dijo Hans

Pero Hans fue interrumpido por Jack

Elsa…. Porque tienes las manos azules, como si estuvieran congeladas-dijo Jack refiriéndose a Elsa

Emmm… -Elsa se mantuvo callada

Elsa estas bien?-pregunto Anna

Emmm… Si…es que…yo…yo….pinte con los dedos –dijo Elsa con miedo de que la descubrieran

Okey? –dijo Anna pero ella sabía que no había pintado pues estuvo con ella en todo el camino

Ayyy no hay vienen las porristas mis hermanos me advirtieron de ellas pues la líder es la hija del director la tal Jessica –dijo Hans

Si Jessica –dijo Jack con mucha decepción y con miedo

Elsa se le quedo mirando no se explicaba porque Jack reacciono así como si ya la conociera?

Chicas miren quien esta haya Jack frost y esta con perdedores…. vamos chicas –dijo jessica

Elsa y Anna estaban hablando de la escuela cuando llegan las porristas

Hola –dijo Jessica refiriéndose a Jack

Hola -dijo Hans tratando de ser amable

Ashhh te hable ati no yo no hablo con perdedores-dijo Jessica a Hans

No te atrevas a hablarle asi –le grito elsa

No estoy hablando contigo babosa así que no te metas-dijo Jessica

Jessica por favor vete –dijo jack

Okey adiós jacky-dijo Jessica

Jessica se fue alejando y se volteo y le mando un beso al aire a Jack

Jack solo la ignoro

Un momento, la conoces-dijo Hans

Si –dijo Jack

Como ¿ tu eres tan amable y ella es una una … dijo Anna

Bruja –dijo Jack

Si eso –dijo Anna

Que paso ¿-dijo Elsa

Bueno ella y yo éramos novios pero creo que ella todavía no lo supera-dijo Jack

NOVIOS!-gritaron todos

Si éramos novios, ósea ahora ella es mi ex -dijo Jack

Porque?-dijo Hans

Bueno ella y yo fuimos los más populares en la prepa y todos suponían que éramos novios, mi papa no sé qué clase de acuerdo hiso con su padre con tal de que yo fuera un famoso en tenis y ella fuera una genial cantante y créanme cata horrible , mi padre hace a las personas famosas y su padre dirige un equipo de tenis pero todo acabo –dijo Jack

Es algo muy confuso-dijo jack

Y porque terminaron ¿-pregunto Anna

Puesss….

FLASHBACK

Oye ya me arte de que te concentres tanto en tenis no me haces caso ya no compras nada y ya me arte-dijo Jessica

Sabes que eres muy arrogante y grosera no agradeces nada esta relación se acabó-dijo jack

Que no puedes romper con migo porque yo termino contigo, aparte mi papi no te dejara entrar a su equipo-dijo Jessica

Me da igual sería un sufrimiento verte todos los días …..

BRUJA!-grito Jack

FIN DEL FASHBACK

Woww dejaste tu futura para romper con ella –dijo Anna

Sí, no podría aguantar más-dijo Jack

Pues si –dijo Elsa

HASTA AQUÍ EL EGUNDO CAPITULO ESPERO Y LES HAYA GUSTADO Y LOS VEO EL PROXIMO VIERNES Y LOSE, LOSE ES SABADO ESQUE AYER FALLO EL INTERNET Y NO PUDE PERO AQUÍ ESTA

ADIOS!


	3. Compañeros de cuarto

Capítulo 3

Compañeros de cuarto

Elsa –dijo Hans

Mande-respondió Elsa

Pero antes de que Hans pudiera terminar de decir lo que se supone iba a decir fue interrumpido por una voz arrugada y vieja

Disculpen ,, disculpen demos la bienvenida al director de esta universidad nada más y nada menos que el director Rivera –dijo la coordinadora de la unversidad

Hahahaha gracias Ángela (la coordinadora), y por favor díganme Carlos Rivera y bueno que loco esta esto…muchas felicidades a los nuevos estudiantes de 1 grado –dijo el director Rivera

Ja gracias director –grito Jessica entre toda la multitud y obvio trato de que la notaran

Bueno por favor hagan una fila ordenada para que les den la llave de su cuarto y antes de que la hagan déjenme me hago para un lado antes de que me aplaste como el año pasado

El director se alegó y en menos de 5 segundos había mucha gente formada para su lave del cuarto

Vamos?-pregunto Elsa

No según mis cálculos seriamos aplastados en menos de 3.5 segundos –dijo Hans sonando un poco matemático

En pocas palabras esperemos a que se baje la multitud-dijo Jack

Después de como 15 minutos ya casi no había gente y se pudieron formar, cuando se acercaron al mostrador les hicieron un par de preguntas

Nombre:

Elsa

De donde viene:

Arrendelle

Y que viene a hacer aquí :

Estudiar supongo

Aquí tiene su llave y no se olvide que probablemente ya haya otra estudiante en su cuarto ya que son dos por cuarto-dijo el señor

Okey –dijo Elsa

Y así interrogaron a todos y les dieron su llave.

PAUSA

Esto será difícil cuando ponga que esta pasando en cada cuarto así que pondré por ejemplo:

CUARTO DE ANNA:

Y así okey?

DES PAUSA

CUARTO DE HANS:

Hola –dijo Hans aunque no había nadie

Creo que estaré solo-se dijo a si mismo Hans

En ese momento llega…quien cree posh Jack

Hola Jack eres mi compañero?-pregunto hans

Creo que si –dijo Jack

Qué bien que tocaste tu amigo –dijo Jack

CUARTO DE ANNA:

Toc toc (sonido que se produce cuando Anna toco la puerta)

Pasa –gritaron adentro

Cuando Anna paso se dio cuenta que había tocado con una especie de chica mala todo era negro y purpura

Hola-dijo Anna

Hola niña soy delia y debes saber una cosa yo voy en la cama de la izquierda y tú en la derecha –dijo deli

Okey, yo soy Anna –dijo Anna

Pues Anna a mí no me gusta el rosa así que espero que no traigas rosa por tus cosas y talvez si me agradas te permitiré poner rosa –dijo delia

Está bien –dijo Anna

Anna dejo sus maletas en el cuarto y se fue corriendo por el miedo que le había causado delia

CUARTO DE ELSA:

Hola –dijo Elsa

En ese momento se escuchó que alguien se paró y le abrió la puerta

Al momento de que abrieran la puerta apareció una chica y empezó a gritar de emoción jalo a Elsa para adentro y empezó a hablar

Tú debes ser mi compañera de cuarto que emoción oye, oye podemos ser amigas! Aaaaaaaaaaa! Que emoción y podemos pintar el cuarto de color que quieras te gusta el rosa? ,bueno a todo el mundo le gusta el rosa y el celeste se vería hermoso y antes de todo escoge la cama que quieras la izquierda está bien así que tu allá yo acá oye te tengo que hacer una pregunta mis papas dicen que hablo mucho y muy rápido tú crees eso?-dijo la compañera

Emm - Elsa se quedó sin palabras

Bueno no importa, oye cómo te llamas nueva amiga ¿-pregunto la compañera

Elsa

Que hermoso nombre!, el mío es horrible yo me llamo yasmin –dijo yasmin

Claro que no es hermoso –dijo Elsa

Enserio?, gracias –dijo yasmin

Sabías que nos van a dar tres días libres ante de entrar para conocer la escuela-dijo yasmin

No, no sabía-dijo Elsa

Pues ahora lo sabes jajajajajajaja –dijo yasmin

Ono está anocheciendo mejor me duermo para mañana conocer la escuela de pies a cabeza, bueno no porque la escuela no tiene pies ni cabeza jajajaja buenas noches Elsa-dijo yasmin

Buenas noches yasmin -respondió Elsa

Y SE ACABO EL CAPITULO DE HOY ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO :D


	4. explosion de quimica

Capitulo 4

Explosión de química

Annnnaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Elsa pero que has hecho se está saliendo de control

Tus poderes son muy hermosos pero también muy peligrosos

Elsa dime que pasa?

Elsa basta

Jack!

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Elsa estas bien ¿-pregunto yasmin

Que…..emmm si –dijo Elsa

Solo fue una pesadilla-dijo Elsa

Yo cuando tengo quesadillas me las como-dijo yasmin

Pesadillas no quesadillas-dijo Elsa

Ayy si las pesadillas son horribles-dijo yasmin

Jijijijiji-Elsa soltó una leve carcajada

Mira no es hermoso cuando en las mañanas llueve es precioso –dijo yasmin

Si prefiero que llueva a que nieve-dijo Elsa

Porque? , a todo el mundo le encanta la nieve-dijo yasmin

No si por culpa de ella vives escondida y encerrada-murmuro Elsa

Que?-dijo yasmin

No nada-respondió Elsa

Oye yasmin de dónde vienes?-pregunto Elsa

Yo vengo del pueblo de mariposa está un poco lejos pero es un pueblo hermoso en especial su princesa y su reina y si yo soy la princesa mi hermana es reina de mariposa y mi hermano principe –dijo yasmin

Yo vengo de aquí de arrendelle y también soy princesa-dijo Elsa

Que padre!-dijo yasmin

Grgrgrgrggrgrgrgrg –gruño el estómago de yasmin

Ayyhh perdón tengo demasiada hambre ¿vamos acomer?-pregunto yasmin

Emm si –dijo Elsa

Cuando Yasmin y Elsa bajaron a comer ya había varia gente pues eran las 9:20 de la mañana

Elsa ve por la comida yo busco una mesa, me tras una ensalada –dijo yasmin

Okey-dijo Elsa

Elsa agarrar la comida y alguien le llega y la asusta

Elsa ¡-grito Jack

Aa!-grito Elsa

No me asustes asi tonto –dijo Elsa

Jajaj lo siento-dijo Jack

Oye quien te toco de compañera- pregunto Jack

Yasmin del reino de mariposa –respondió Elsa

Ami me toco hans –dijo Jack

Que padre te toco un conocido-dijo Elsa

Mientras tanto yasmin:

Oh,oh delia aca, aca –dijo yasmin

Que quieres-pregunto delia

Que te sientes con unos amigos y yo –dijo yasmin

Solo por esta ves-dijo delia

Siiiiiiii!-dijo yasmin

A mira ya viene-dijo yasmin

Elsa aquí-dijo yasmin

Ya llege –dijo elsa

Mira el es Jack y esa loca que viene corriendo y que llegara en 5 segundos es mi hermana-dijo elsa

Elsa!-grito anna

Hola hermanita-dijo elsa

Aver todos siéntense que son mucho nombre-dijo yasmin

Aver tu eres Jack frost no?-pregunto yasmin

Emm si como lo supiste ¿-pregunto Jack

Eres muy conocido como el ex de jessica –dijo yasmin

Y tu eres ¿-pregunto Jack

Oooo yo se me la respuesta yo me llamo yasmin

Y tu eres anna-dijo yasmin

Si-dijo anna

A bueno ella es mi hermana delia-dijo yasmin

Hola compañera-dijo delia refiriéndose a annna

Holis-dijo anna

Yeyy ahora todos somos amigos-dijo yasmin

Y hay viene mi hermano con un chico .dijo yasmin

Zack!-grito yasmin

Hermanita –dijo zack

Mira el es Hans-dijo zack

Pues siéntense-dijo yasmin

Ya que estamos todos a comer –dijo yasmin

Después de que zack, yasmin, delia, elsa, anna, hans y Jack terminaron de almorzar

Bueno nos vemos más tarde –dijo zack

Igual-dijo delia mientras se iba

Hasta más tarde-dijo yasmin mientras se alejaba

Bueno chicos que tal si hoy vamos a cenar a un restaurante?-dijo Jack

Suena bien-dijo anna

Recuerden que cierran la escuela a las 9:00-dijo hans

Okey-dijo elsa

Okey entonces nos vemos todos aquí a las 7:30-dijo Jack

Bien –dijeron todos

Todos se fueron a cambiar a bañar y areglarse

Elsa adónde vas tan arreglada –pregunto yasmin

A un lugar-dijo elsa

A bueno jajjaj-dijo yasmin

7:30

Bien ya todos estamos –dijo hans

Vámonos –dijo Jack

Los chicos fueron a un restaurante llamado de amor era francés

Jack abrió la puerta y dijo las damas primero

Gracias-dijo elsa y anna

En ese momento resulto que las mesas eran de dos personas elsa se sentó con Jack y hans con anna

A elsa y Jack les dieron una mesa con vista al rio

Y a hans y anna les dieron una vista al parque

Elsa –dijo Jack

Si Jack-dijo elsa

Te ves muy hermosa –dijo Jack

Gracias-dijo elsa

En cambio con anna y hans se eschaban carcajdas

Les dieron sus platos a cada quien y empezaron a comer

O mira unos patitos en el rio-dijo Jack

Aww que hermoso parece que están bailando –dijo elsa

Elsa se quedó mirando a los patitos hasta que….

Elsa quieres bailar?-pregunto Jack

Elsa se quedó pensando y al final dijo si

Jack y Elsa empezaron a bailar parecía un príncipe y una princesa en un balz era hermoso Jack le dio vuelta a Elsa y dejo que callera en sus brazos le estaba a punto de besar cuando llega hans y dice faltan 10 para las 9

Que!-dijo Jack y soltó a Elsa dejando que callera en el piso

Auuhh-dijo elsa

A lo siento .dijo Jack

Todos rápido salieron del restuarante y corrieron ala universidad

Elsa se callo

Elsa!-dijo hans

Hans agarro a elsa en sus brazos y salieron corriendo cuando llegaron ya estaba cerrado

Demonios llegamos tarde –dijo Jack

Oigan miren esos conductos de ventilación podríamos trepar y estar adentro –dijo anna

Cierto –dijo Jack

Nunca podríamos trepar-dijo hans

Quien lo dice –dijo anna cuando ya estaba en los conductos

Woww muy bien anna ahora voy yo –dijo hans

Hans pudo llegar y grito ahora tu elsa

Jack no puedo estoy lastimada-dijo elsa

Ya mira te lanzare y que hans te atrape-dijo Jack

Okey –dijo elsa

Jack agarro a elsa y le dijo a hans :!hans! atrapala

Hans con suerte atrapo a elsa y la pudo subir

Okey hay voy yo –dijo Jack

Jack subió y empezaron a andar a gatas por los ductos de ventilación

A ver miren haya se ve luz a de haber una salida –dijo Anna

Si lo es-dijo Jack

Llegaron a la sala de química y bajaron todos hay

Bien ahora esta cerradas las puertas y ventanas perfecto-dijo Jack

Estuvieron media hora pensando que hacer

Elsa se paró y intento abrir una ventana pero su poder no le ayudo el hielo revoto contra la ventada que hiso que se cayera elsa y no sobre el piso si no sobre un mesa

Ono se están mesclando las pócimas-dijo hans

Ayudaron a elsa a levantarse y se escondieron atrás de una mesa en un par de segundos las pócimas hicieron una explosión que derrumbo la puerta

Oooooooooooooooooo eso esta mal-dijo anna

Corran-dijo Jack

Todos salieron del salón y empezó a sonar una alarma

Todos alcanzaron a llegar a sus cuartos y fingir que nada había pasado

De repente a las 5 de la mañana empezó a sonar la alarma otra vez pero ahora decía

Elsa

Anna

Jack

Hans

Repórtense a la oficina del director ahora mismo

Demonios –pensó elsa

Y HASTA AQUÍ ESTE CAPITULO ESPERO Y LES HAYA GUSTADO :D


	5. El castigo

Capitulo 5

El castigo

Elsa se despertó, se levantó de la cama y pensó (espero que no sea lo que pienso)

Elsa con demasiado sueño abrió la puerta en piyama y salió de su habitación cuando iba a mitad del camino se dio cuenta

Rayos! Me vine en piyama…ña tengo excusa de que son las 5 de la mañana –se dijo elsa a si mismo

Elsa fue caminando o más bien tambaleándose hasta parecer un zombi ahhhhhhhhhhhh sueño! Y por fin llegar a la habitación de anna

Elsa llego y se quedó apoyada en la puerta ,pero para su mala suerte la puerta estaba abierta ,y cuando se apoyó más en la puerta la empujo y callo para bajo

Ahhhh-grito elsa mientras caía

En ese momento delia se despertó y dijo:

Elsa que haces aquí?

Estoy buscando a anna-dijo elsa aun tirada en el suelo

Emmmm…vez ese bultito tirado debajo de la cama esa es annna . creo.-dijo delia

Elsa se paró y checo el bultito y si era anna

Anna despierta!-dijo elsa

No espera-dijo anna toda dormida y con la baba caída

Elsa la jalo con todo y cobija y se la llevo arrastrando

Gracias delia –dijo elsa mientras arrastraba a anna por la puerta

Denada-dijo delia

Elsa se llevó arrastrando a anna todo el camino con la cobija (la a agarraba de los pies)

Elsa por fin llego a la perta donde se salía del edificio de los dormitorios y empezó a enrollar a anna con la cobija

MIENTRAS TANTO JACK Y HANS

Al igual que anna y elsa ellos estaban dormidos no sabían que rayos estaba pasando

Jack abre la puerta-dijo hans

No están fácil no veo donde esta-dijo Jack

Jack tengo sueño –dijo hans

Yo igual-dijo Jack

Jack no pudo más y se calló en el suelo a dormir

Jack! Levántate-dijo hans

No, el piso está cómodo –dijo Jack

Hans lo pateo

Ahhhh –se quejó Jack

Jack de inmediato se paró y pudo abrir la puerta, salieron afuera y ya iban a entrar cuando llega elsa arrastrando a anna

Por qué arrastras a anna?-pregunto hans

Acaso no vez que está dormida y ya me canse –dijo elsa

No te preocupes yo la cargo -dijo hans

Gracias que amable –dijo elsa

Hans tomo a anna y anna dijo medio dormida :

Hans,hans,hans,hans,hans,hans –dijo anna casi susurrando

Que pasa anna?-pregunto hans

Nada-dijo anna

Elsa me están dando ganas de tirarla a la fuente-dijo hans

Tranquilo –dijo elsa

Cuando hans y elsa voltearon a ver a Jack lo vieron tirado en el suelo

Jack!-grito elsa

Jack se levanto y dijo :

Que pasa?

Elsa se quedo mirándolo con cara de querer matarlo y Jack solo se volteo y abrió la puerta. Al llegar a la dirección el director empezó a dar sus balbuceos

LO QUE ESTA PENSANDO ELSA:

Si director pero ya tengo sueño

LO QUE PIENSA ANNA:

De que esta hablando el anciano?

LO QUE PIENSA HANS:

Dios mio el señor que no se calla y anna esta dejando su baba en mi hombro

LO QUE PIENSA JACK:

Bla ,bla ,bla ,bla !alto¡ que estaba pensando ….ñeeeeeeeee

Y bueno su castigo será que ustedes van a ser mis perros-dice el director

Emm sin ofender director pero a que se refiere?-dijo Jack

Que ustedes harán todo lo que yo les diga … por ejemplo si yo digo hagan la fiesta de bienvenida la van a hacer-dice el director

Es un ejemplo o si la vamos a hacer?-pregunto elsa

Las dos ,pero aparte van a estar todo el dia en el salón de castigo –dijo el director

Anna solto a hans y dijo:

Alto,alto,alto

Que pasa anna-dijo el director

Nos van a dar comida?-dijo anna

Eemmm si –dijo el director

Okey entonces no importa-dijo anna

El castigo empieza ahora y tendrán que usar el uniforme –dijo el director

Y aparte trabajaran para reparar el laboratorio-dijo el director

Si director-dijeron los 4

Todos subieron a su habitación a ponerse el uniforme

Después todos fueron al salón de castigo

Jack y hans ya habían llegado pero la sorpresa que se llevaron cuando entro elsa con su falda blanca su camiseta blanca ,su saco rojo y su coleta rizada y sus ojos azules brillantes

Anna entro y lo que vio fue a Jack y hans babeando

Anna se acerco a Jack y hans y les dijo cierren la boca que hay moscas no sin antes darles un sape en la cabeza a los dos

Elsa se sento y sorio

LO QUE PIENSA HANS:

Es hermosa!

LO QUE PIENSA JACK:

Wooooo sus ojos son hermosos

Eran ya las 8 de la mañana y llega un chico

Hola gente ,que hicieron para estar en la jaula-dice el chico

Explotamos el salón de laboratorio-dice anna

Ñe he escuchado peores-dice el chico

Oye cómo te llamas y tú qué hiciste para estar aquí?-dijo anna

Yo le di en la cara a un profesor con el balón y yo me llamo kristoff –dijo kristoff

LO QUE PIENSA ANNA:

ASDFGHJKLÑ me da muy mal rollo este tipo

LO QUE PIENSA ELSA:

Soy yo o Jack y hans me están mirando mucho

Aaaaaa que padre-dice anna con temor

En ese momento se escucha la puerta abrir y entra jessica

LO QUE PIENSA JACK:

Demonios!

LO QUE PIENSA ELSA:

AHSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

LO QUE PIENSA ANNA:

A ella no la castigaron lo presiento y presiento que solo viene aquí por Jack y elsa la muy p**a

LO QUE PIENSA HANS:

Ayy no llego la loca

En el salón hubo mucho silencio y jessica apretando los dientes al ver a Jack y elsa sentados juntos .jessica pasa y le dice a elsa :

Hola elsa oye estaba pensando y ….

LO QUE PENSO ANNA:

Y no te dolió tanto pensar jajaja

Hola elsa oye estaba pensando y lo siento no devi ser tan grosera con la novia de mi ex

NOVIAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAA!-GRITO ELSA

NO ES ASI TU MALINTERPRETAS!-DIJO JACK CON MUCHA EXCLAMACION

Ohh yo pensaba que eran novios los veo tan juntos, lo siento malinterprete perdón-dice jessica con una voz dulce

Oh no te preocupes-dice elsa

Jessica se sienta atrás de elsa y le da una notita a elsa que decía :_ Seamos mejores amigas _

LO QUE PIENSA JESSICA:

No se cuánto tendré que aguantar asiéndome la tonta, cuando se esta paseando con mi Jack

LO QUE PIENSA ANNA:

Luego vera que no se debe meter con mi hermana

El dia paso y el castigo termino y salieron de el salón

Espero aprendieran la lección-dijo el director

Si director-dijieron los 6

Se fueron a sus habitaciones a descansar

Ya maña escuela –dice asi misma elsa

Y HASTA AQUÍ GRACIAS POR ESPERAR TANTO Y LO SIENTO POR NO SUBIR NUVO CAP COMO LO SIENTO ESQUE LUEGO LA ESCUELA Y MUCHOS EXAMENES ,TRABAJOS ESPECIALES Y MUCHAS COSAS QUE AAAAAAAAAAAA ME EXPLOTA LA CABEZA ,COMO SEA ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO Y BA BAY

POSDATA: SI TAMBIEN LEEN SEPARADOS SI HABRA NUEVO CAP MAÑANA EN LA MAÑANA


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

Elsa se despertó alas 7 para poder llegar a tiempo a la escuela ,el primer dia aveces es difícil

Ayer en la noche avian dejado una nota con los horarios y los salones que elsa no había visto

Elsa tomo el sobre y lo abrió eran dos hojas una para yasmin, y otra para elsa,elsa tomo la suya y se sento asu cama para verla,se dio cuenta que en la calase de laboratorio de había tocado Jack ,en deportes anna ,cocina jessica, biología hans

LO QUE PIENSA ELSA:

Claro para mi suerte me toca jessica en esa clase que puede agarrar un cuchillo y me lo encaja

Elsa se vistió y se hiso un cebollita en el cabello,salio del cuarto y fue a tocar la puerta de annna

Anna abrió y salio del cuarto con elsa

Elsa…emocionada?-dijo anna

Un poco .dijo elsa

UN MOMENTO! QUERIA PREGUNTARLES QUIEREN QUE PONGA LAS ESENAS DONDE ESTAN EN LA ESCUELA OOOOOOO QUIEREN QUE ME SALTE ESAS ESENAS? PONGAN EN LOS COMENTARIOS PLIS ,POR EL MOMENTO NO LOS VOY A PONER.

Después de todo un dia de escuela donde los maestros solo se están presentado y aburriendo, los 4 chicos pudieron salir y se encontraron en la salida con una pequeña sorpresita

Hola –dice anna

Hola –dice hans

Hola –dice Jack

Hola –dice elsa

Hola-dice el director

Porfavor no me digan que esta aquí atrasito-dice Jack

Los tres chicos solo asintieron con la cabeza y Jack volteo y si el director estaba con una cara que te atraviesa el alma

Hola chicos!-dijo el director con una sonrisa malévola

Ho…oo.. .. .-dijo Jack con mucho temor

Como dije chicos ustedes se van a encargar de la organización de el baile de bienvenida que se convirtió en el de navidad por que estamos en noviembre asi que será mejor que empiezen ya –dice el director

Okey ..director-dijeron todos

Como son cuatro voy a agregar a dos chicos mas que son kristoff y jessica ,que ya viene para aca

En ese momento los dos chicos llegan

Tendrán que hacer equipos ,jessica tu primero escoje-dice el director

Yo escojo aaaaaaaa….

WUUUUUUUUUU SE QUE ES MUY CORTO PERO LA SIGUENTE SEMANA HABRA MARTON LO HABIA PLANEADO PARA HOY PERO HOY TENGO MUY POQUITO TIEMPO.

QUIEN CRES QUE ESCOJA JESSICA? ELSA O JACK?...


End file.
